I am like you
by naninuneno
Summary: Naruto dan Harry. Dua anak yang kesepian dan tidak punya teman. Kisah ini menceritakan bagaimana mereka menjalin persahabatan pertama mereka. Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Harry Potter J.K Rowling


I'm Just Like You

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya di bawah pohon dengan malas. Hari yang cerah, namun tidak begitu terik, seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, hari itu hari yang sepi, masih hari yang sepi untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sempat menghampiri dan mencoba mengajak bermain beberapa anak tadi pagi, seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, anak-anak itu menolaknya dan malah mengejeknya, tidak sedikit pula yang takut padanya hingga berlari pulang.

Seperti biasa, Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang walaupun tidak begitu terik tetap memberikan hawa panas yang kurang nyaman untuknya.

Seperti biasa pula, Naruto duduk diam dan memandangi desanya dari atas bukit tempat dia duduk sekarang. Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Seperti biasa, hari yang sepi." Gumamnya bosan dan... kesepian. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru itu menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, "aku ingin punya teman." Bisiknya.

Kretek. Kretek. Kretek. Naruto menajamkan telinganya saat mendengar suara aneh, tapi dia memilih mengabaikan suara yang entah berasal dari mana itu dan bertahan di posisinya.

Kretek. Kretek. Kretek. Suara itu belum juga hilang, justru bertambah keras.

"Ini di mana ?" Kali ini terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki. Naruto mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya sedang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Mungkinkah harapannya terkabul. Mungkinkah dia akhirnya akan mempunyai seorang teman ? Naruto memperhatikan anak itu. Tampaknya anak itu bukan berasal dari Konoha, karena Naruto belum pernah melihatnya.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri anak itu, "hei." Sapanya.

Anak itu menoleh pada Naruto, "hai." Balasnya.

Naruto memperhatikan penampilan anak itu, sangat aneh. Tubuh kurus seperti kurang makan, rambut hitam berantakan, kacamata yang sudah disolasi,dan sebuah bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahi, benar-benar menunjukkan kalau anak itu tidak dirawat dengan baik, "Kau siapa ? sedang apa di sini ? aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Seru Naruto.

Anak itu menunjukkan wajah bingung, "Aku Harry. Sepertinya aku tersesat." Jawab anak itu, "Kau tahu jalan ke kebun binatang ?" tanyanya.

"Kebun binatang ? tentu saja. Mau kuantar ?" Balas Naruto.

"Tidak merepotkan ?" Harry membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, namun senang.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Naruto, agak geli dengan raut senang berlebihan anak itu.

"Namamu siapa ?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Aku ?" ucap Naruto bingung, baru kali ini ada yang menanyakan namanya dengan ramah. Maka Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab, "Naruto."

"Naruto... kau anak yang sangat baik." Ucap Harry tulus.

* * *

Harry menatap kebun binatang di hadapannya dengan bingung. Sebenarnya sejak berjalan bersama Naruto menuju kebun binatang, jalan yang dia lewati memang sudah aneh, bukan seperti London. Awalnya Harry berpikir bahwa Naruto membawanya melewati jalan pintas yang jarang dilewati orang, namun tetap akan membawa Harry ke kebun binatang tempat dia baru saja melepaskan seekor ular dan membuat Dudley terkurung di kandang ular tadi. Tapi kebun binatang yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah kebun binatang yang sama di mana dia membuat semua pengunjung panik, "bukan ini." Jelasnya.

"Eh ?" Anak itu, Naruto, menoleh padanya dengan bingung. "Tapi... ini satu-satunya kebun binatang di Konoha." Serunya.

Harry mengernyit bingung, "Konoha ?" gumamnya. "Jadi ini bukan London ?"

Ganti Naruto yang mengernyit bingung, "London ? itu nama tempat ?" tanyanya.

Harry membelalakkan matanya, "bagaimana mungkin ? aku tadi ada di kebun binatang bersama paman, bibi , dan sepupuku." Serunya mulai panik.

"Tenanglah, Harry. Coba kau ingat ingat lagi bagaimana kau bisa sampai di Konoha ini." Seru Naruto menenangkan Harry.

Harry berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah dia membebaskan ular itu dari kandangnya dan membuat semua orang panik, "seekor ular terlepas dari kandangnya, semua orang panik, begitu juga aku. Dan... yang membuatku tambah panik karena... sepupuku, Dudley, terkurung di dalam kandang ular. Itu membuat pamanku marah padaku, aku berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindarinya, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di bukit itu bersamamu." Jelasnya.

"Tunggu... seekor ular lepas dari kandangnya, sepupumu tahu-tahu terkurung di kandang ular tersebut, bagaimana mungkin ? harusnya kandang itu sudah terbuka kan ? dan sepupumu tidak perlu terkurung di dalamnya ?" tanya Naruto, menemukan kejanggalan dari cerita Harry.

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan kejadian itu pada Naruto, "Itu... kandang ular tersebut terbuat dari kaca, Dudley sedang bertumpu pada kaca untuk memaksa ular itu bergerak, tapi tiba-tiba saja kacanya menghilang, Dudley terjatuh ke dalam kandang dan ular itu pergi keluar kandang, tapi kemudian, kacanya muncul lagi, membuat Dudley terkurung di dalam kandang." Jelasnya takut takut.

Naruto melongo memandang Harry, "siapa yang melakukannya dan bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi ?" tanyanya.

Harry menunduk, memainkan ujung kaosnya, haruskah dia memberi tahu Naruto yang sebenarnya ?

Dan saat Naruto kembali menanyakan hal yang sama, Harry menelan ludahnya, mendongak dan menjawab sangat pelan, "sebenarnya... aku yang melakukannya."

* * *

Kalau saja matanya bisa melongo lebih lebar, Naruto akan melakukannya, cerita yang disampaikan Harry benar-benar aneh, dan fakta bahwa Harry yang melakukannya lebih aneh lagi. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil Harry bisa melakukan semua itu ? dan... untuk apa ? Benar... "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bisa berbicara dengan ular itu, dia bilang dia ingin bebas, dan aku juga ingin dia bebas, lalu tiba-tiba saja kacanya menghilang." Jelas Harry. Dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan takut, "kau boleh meninggalkanku..." ucapnya.

Naruto kini mengernyit bingung, "meninggalkanmu ? kenapa ?" tanyanya.

Harry menunduk lagi, tapi Naruto masih bisa menangkap raut sedih di wajahnya, "semua orang meninggalkanku. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal, sehingga aku harus diasuh oleh paman dan bibiku yang jahat. Belum lagi Dudley, sepupuku, dia membuat semua anak menjauhiku, karena kalau ada yang menjadi temanku akan menjadi sasaran tinju Dudley. Kalau sudah begitu... aku suka marah, dan kalau aku marah, entah kenapa hal-hal yang kuinginkan bisa jadi kenyataan, seperti saat rambutku tumbuh lagi setelah bibi memotongnya dengan model yang sangat aneh." Jelasnya.

Harry masih menunduk dan kembali memainkan ujung kaosnya, "sejak Dudley tahu keanehanku, dia mulai menyebarkannya di sekolah dan itu membuat beberapa anak yang awalnya masih mau sekedar bertegur sapa menjadi menjauhiku." Tambahnya.

Naruto terdiam. Anak ini seperti dirinya. Kesepian. Dan anak itu beranggapan kalau Naruto akan meninggalkannya ?

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, "setelah mendengar ceritanya, kau akan meninggalkanku ?" tanyanya, ada nada cemas namun menantang dalam suaranya.

Naruto tersenyum, "tentu saja tidak." Balasnya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku ?" tanya Harry lagi. "Atau pada Dudley ?" tambahnya.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya mendengar pertanyaan Harry, dengan agak geli dia menjawab, "kau anak baik, buat apa takut padamu. Dan... Dudley tidak di sini kan ? buat apa aku takut padanya."

Naruto menghilangkan senyumnya, kini ganti memandang Harry dengan serius, "giliranku yang bercerita. Aku juga tidak punya teman di sini. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Semua orang menjauhiku karena ada siluman rubah berekor sembilan dalam tubuhku. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Hingga kau datang dan menanyakan namaku dengan sangat sopan. Kini aku tanya padamu, kau tidak takut padaku ?"

Seketika Harry menggeleng, "kau orang baik, untuk apa aku takut padamu ?" katanya.

Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban yang persis sama keluar dari mulut Harry.

"Kalau begitu, kita teman ?" tanya Harry, mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menatap tangan itu lama, sebelum akhirnya menjabatnya dan berkata dengan disertai senyuman pula, "teman."

* * *

Kini Harry dan Naruto kembali duduk di bukit tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali tadi. Duduk-duduk sambil makan ramen yang dibeli oleh Naruto.

"Jadi... apa rencanamu selanjutnya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Harry jujur karena dia memang tidak tahu apa yang dia ingin lakukan atau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau ingin bebas dari paman dan bibimu kan ?" tanya Naruto.

Harry terdiam, "aku memang kesal pada bibi dan pamanku, juga Dudley, tapi... aku merasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka." Katanya.

"Kau tidak mau coba tinggal di sini dan menjadi temanku ?" tanya Naruto.

Harry terdiam, Naruto memang teman yang baik, tapi... entah mengapa Harry merasa Konoha bukanlah tempatnya, "entahlah... aku merasa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bibi dan pamanku." Katanya.

"Kau lebih memilih mereka dari pada aku ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membandikan kalian. Kau orang baik, jauh lebih baik dibanding mereka. Tapi..." gumam Harry, dia terdiam cukup lama hingga sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "hey, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku ke London ? kita bisa jadi teman yang baik di sana. Lagipula... kau juga tidak punya teman di sini kan ?" Serunya tiba-tiba.

Ganti Naruto yang terdiam, "entahlah. Aku merasa... Konoha adalah tempat yang berharga... aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Gumamnya.

Harry tersenyum, "sepertinya kita saling mengerti." Ucapnya.

Naruto tersentak dengan perkataan Harry, lalu ikut tersenyum, "kau benar. Kita bisa jadi teman yang sangat baik nanti."

Harry tersenyum, "kita sudah jadi teman yang baik." Katanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Harry, dia terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Naruto bertanya, "Jadi... kurasa kau akan mencoba kembali ke London ?"

Harry mengangguk, "yap... tapi setelah kita selesai makan ramen ini." Serunya.

* * *

Naruto dan Harry kini berdiri di depan sebuah kedai. Memandang seekor hewan yang diikat dengan tali yang menyambung pada dinding kedai.

"Kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil ?" tanya Harry takut-takut.

Naruto mengangguk yakin, "yakin. Tadi kau bilang kau bisa tiba di Konoha karena berlari menghindari pamanmu, kan ? sekarang kita coba hal yang sama, aku akan melepaskan ikatan anjing itu, kau akan menginjak ekornya, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin hingga kau bisa tiba di London." Jelasnya, sangat yakin bahwa rencananya ini briliant.

Harry terlihat menelan ludahnya, "baiklah..." gumamnya.

Naruto mendekati anjing itu, melepaskan ikatan talinya pada dinding dan menyuruh Harry untuk menginjak ekor anjing yang tengah tertidur itu.

Harry mendekati anjing tersebut degan langkah perlahan, lalu menginjak ekor anjing itu.

Anjing itu seketika terbangun dan menatap Harry dan Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"LARIII!" Seru Naruto dan Harry bersamaan.

Naruto dan Harry berlari bersama-sama menjauhi anjing yang mengejar mereka itu. Namun nasib sial sedang berpihak pada Naruto, dia tersandung sebuah batu dan terjatuh.

Naruto terjerembab, dia bisa merasakan pergelangan kakinya terkilir, dia mendongak dan berteriak, "terus lari, Harry !"

"Naruto..." Naruto melihat Harry tiba-tiba berhenti, berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? kau harusnya terus lari !" Seru Naruto marah.

"Kita lari sama-sama." Balas Harry, berlari sambil menyeret Naruto yang kakinya terluka. Dan tiba-tiba saja... mereka tidak lagi di jalan itu.

* * *

Harry terengah-engah. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Bisa dia rasakan Naruto di sebelahnya juga sedang kelelahan.

"Kau benar-benar gila." Seru Naruto. "Kita bisa habis digigit anjing itu karena kau berbalik menolongku." Tambahnya seraya menjatuhkan diri di rerumputan.

Harry menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto, "aku tidak gila. Kalau aku tidak berbalik, kau yang akan digigit anjing itu." balasnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau bisa kembali ke London." Seru Naruto, memukul pelan kepala Harry.

Harry menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang tidak sakit, "kau temanku satu-satunya, kau sudah membantuku mencari cara kembali ke London, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu hingga digigit anjing." Balasnya.

Harry bisa melihat Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturannya sebelum Naruto berkata, "terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Balas Harry.

Naruto bangun dari duduknya dengan susah payah karena kakinya yang terkilir, "Jadi... ini London ? tidak seramai yang kau bilang." Ucapnya.

Harry ikut berdiri di sebelah Naruto, dia mengernyit, cemas, dia dan Naruto kini berada di sebuah tanah lapang di tengah hutan, yang jelas-jelas bukan London, "ini bukan London." Serunya.

"Kalau begitu, di mana kita ?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

Harry semakin cemas, hari mulai beranjak senja, dan kini mereka ada di tengah hutan entah di wilayah mana, di Konoha, London, atau entah di tempat mana lagi di dunia.

Saat Harry dan Naruto masih terpaku dengan tempat mereka berada sekarang, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara deru angin yang keras, dan dengan cepat diikuti kedatangan empat sosok yang memakai jubah bermotif awan.

"Benarkah ini si Jinchuriki ?" tanya salah satu orang yang baru datang, memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab yang lainnya.

"Kau bilang dia tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan Konoha, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini ?" laki-laki pertama kembali bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas laki-laki kedua.

"Jangan berbohong, Itachi, bisa gawat kalau ini hanya jebakan." Seru laki-laki ketiga.

Harry mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, "Naruto... kau tahu siapa mereka ?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto, Harry bisa merasakan Naruto juga mendekat padanya.

"Tidak perlu bertengkar. Lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan urusan ini. Bawa anak itu ke markas." Seru laki-laki keempat, tampak paling tenang.

"Baiklah." Seru laki-laki pertama sangat bersemangat.

Harry merasakan bahaya dari keempat orang itu, dia berbisik pada Naruto, "Naruto... kita lari dari sini, tampaknya mereka orang jahat."

Naruto mengangguk, memegang tangan Harry erat.

"SEKARANG!" Teriak Harry. Dia berlari secepat dia bisa sambil kembali menyeret Naruto yang kakinya masih terkilir.

"Mereka mau kabur." Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari salah satu empat orang tersebut.

Harry menoleh ke belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sebuah shuriken terbang tepat ke arah Naruto. Harry segera merubah posisinya, melindungi Naruto.

"Harry..." Harry dapat mendengar Naruto meneriakkan namanya, sebelum langkahnya menjadi semakin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti, pandangannnya mengabur hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Harry... Harry... bangunlah..." Naruto berusaha menopang tubuh Harry yang lemas dengan kakinya yang terkilir.

Naruto membelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah shuriken telah membuat luka dalam di bahu Harry, membuat darah mengalir dari sana.

"Wah... Wah...Wah... salah sasaran rupanya." Naruto mendongak saat mendengar salah satu dari empat orang itu mendekat.

Naruto tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi siapapun mereka, mereka telah melukai Harry, melukai satu-satunya temannya, dan mereka harus membayar untuk itu.

'_Lepaskan aku... gunakan aku untuk melawan mereka._' Naruto mendengar suara lain yang berasal dari dalam dirinya.

'_Kau sangat marah, kan ? kau ingin melukai mereka, kan ? tapi kau terlalu lemah. Aku akan membantumu... lepaskan aku..._' lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar.

Naruto kembali memandang Harry, wajahnya semakin pucat, dan melihatnya membuat Naruto semakin marah. Naruto mendongak, kembali memandang empat orang yang telah menyerah Harry tadi.

"Hati-hati. Anak itu mulai mengeluarkan chakra rubah ekor sembilan." Salah satu dari empat orang itu berkata.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak bodoh. Bisa kulihat." Balas yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa kakinya yang terkilir telah sembuh, Naruto merasa yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menerjang orang-orang di depannya, membuat pelajaran pada mereka karena telah melukai Harry.

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat berlari, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar, "STUPEFY!" diikuti dengan kilatan cahaya merah yang mengenai salah satu dari orang berjubah awan, membuat orang itu terjatuh pingsan.

Tiba-tiba muncullah dua orang di hadapan Naruto, salah satunya adalah seorang laki-laki tua berambut dan berjenggot panjang, menggenggam sebuah tongkat di tangannya, dan yang satunya seseorang yang sudah sangat Naruto kenal, yang wajahnya terukir di bukit di Konoha, "Sa... Sandaime Hokage..." gumamnya.

Sandaime tersenyum pada Naruto seraya berkata, "tenanglah, Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi... mereka... mereka... sudah melukai... Harry..." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

Sandaime melihat keadaan Harry, lalu kembali menatap Naruto, "dia akan baik-baik saja, lukanya tidak dalam, hanya ada racun yang sedikit masuk ke aliran darahnya, tapi tenang saja ada Albus yang akan menyembuhkannya." Jelasnya.

Naruto merasa amarahnya reda seketika saat mendengar bahwa luka Harry tidak berbahaya, dan luapan amarahnya pun hilang, seiring dengan kekuatan besar yang tadi sempat dirasakannya.

"Protego." Seru laki-laki tua yang datang bersama hokage ketiga itu, dia menengok ke arah Naruto, Harry, dan Sandaime Hokage, "Sarutobi... apa Harry baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Albus, tapi kita harus memberinya penawar racun dulu sebelum kau menyembuhkan lukanya, sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha." Jawab Hokage ketiga.

Laki-laki tua yang dipanggil hokage ketiga dengan sebutan Albus itu mengagguk mengerti, "Pengang tanganku." Serunya.

Hokage ketiga memegang lengan Albus, "Naruto... ikuti perintahnya." Serunya.

Naruto juga memegang lengan laki-laki tua itu, setelah itu dia merasakan hentakkan aneh di perutnya, semua berpusar membuatnya pusing, tapi dia tahu, dia tidak lagi berada di tanah lapang di hutan itu.

* * *

Harry mengernyit saat melihat cahaya terang begitu membuka matanya, rasanya dia sangat kelelahan. Rasanya dia ingin terus berbaring di tempat tidur ini dan terbangun esok harinya. Tapi kemudian dia sadar apa yang terjadi. Naruto. Empat orang berjubah awan. Shuriken.

Kesadaran dengan cepat menyergap Harry, membuatnya mendudukkan diri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Harry... kau sudah sadar." Sebuah suara yang sudah Harry kenal terdengar diikuti dengan tubrukan pada tubuhnya, Naruto tengah memeluknya.

"Owowow... Naruto..." ucapnya protes.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Harry dengan senyum cerah.

"Di mana ini ? bukannya kita sedang di hutan tadi ?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Itu kejadian kemarin. Setelah kau melindungiku dari shuriken beracun itu, kau pingsan. Untunglah hokage ketiga dan seseorang yang mengaku kepala sekolah barumu datang dan membawa kita pergi dari sana dalam sekejap. Kurasa kepala sekolah barumu punya kemampuan berpindah tempat yang sama denganmu." Jelas Naruto.

Harry mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti, kepala sekolahnya jelas-jelas tidak punya kekuatan aneh semacam yang dia punya, tapi Harry mengenyampingkan dulu keanehan itu karena Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau harus diberi penawar racun terlebih dahulu. Lalu kepala sekolah barumu menjentikkan tongkatnya dan... voilaaa... lukamu sembuh total. Kau diberi ramuan yang menurutnya bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi, kau tidur hingga kau sadar baru saja." Jelas Naruto.

Harry tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu, "bagaimana dengan kakimu ? orang yang mengaku kepala sekolahku juga menyembuhkannya dengan tongkat ?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak, kalau itu sembuh sendiri saat di hutan. Kata hokage ketiga itu karena chakra rubah ekor sembilan yang ada dalam diriku." Katanya.

Belum juga Harry memberikan tanggapan atas cerita Naruto, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan masuklah dua orang laki-laki tua. Yang satu memakai jubah putih dengan motif merah dan topi dengan lambang api di tengah. Yang satunya berjenggot dan berambut panjang, dengan mata biru dan berkaca mata bulan-separo, mengenakan jubah panjang dan memegang sebuah tongkat di tangannya. Laki-laki tua yang terakhir tersenyum lembut ke arah Harry dan berkata, "hai, Harry. Sudah merasa baikan ?"

Walaupun Harry bingung siapa orang-orang di depannya, dia mengangguk dan menjawab, "yeah... lumayan."

Dua orang tua itu mendekati tempat tidur Harry, laki-laki kedua menjentikkan tongkatnya dan muncullah dua kursi yang mereka gunakan untuk duduk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Albus Dumbledore, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Profesor Dumbledore." Kata laki-laki kedua.

Harry melongo memandang apa yang baru saja dia lihat, "bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya ?" tanyanya.

Dumbledore menatap Harry dan tersenyum, "karena aku penyihir." Jawabnya.

"Penyihir ? itu hanya dongeng." Balas Harry.

"Benarkah ? lalu kau sebut apa tadi ? bagaimana caraku memunculkan kursi-kursi itu ? atau... bagaimana caramu membuat kaca di kebun binatang menghilang ?" balas Dumbledore.

"Ba... Bagaimana Anda tahu ?" tanya Harry sangat kaget.

"Karena aku penyihir. Dan karena kau pun penyihir." Jawab Dumbledore lagi, sangat tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya." Seru Harry.

"Oh ya ? kalau begitu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padamu ? bagaimana kau bisa membuat rambutmu tumbuh cepat dalam satu malam ? bagaimana kau bisa lari dari kejaran Dudley dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di lemari sapu ? bagaimana kau bisa sampai di Konoha ini saat kau sedang berlari di kebun binatang beberapa detik sebelumnya ?" Tanya Dumbledore bertubi-tubi.

"Tapi... penyihir. Bagaimana bisa ?" tanyanya.

"Ayah dan ibumu penyihir. Mereka meninggal saat melindungimu dari penyihir jahat yang ingin membunuhmu, itulah sebabnya kau punya bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat yang tidak pernah bisa hilang itu." Jelas Dumbledore.

"Apa ?" seru Harry kaget. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ? bibi bilang orang tuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil." Serunya.

"Mereka tidak mau kau menjadi penyihir, Harry, tapi darah penyihirmu tidak bisa dikekang, kadang sihirmu muncul saat kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya, kau sering mengalaminya kan ?" Jelas Dumbledore.

Tanpa ragu Harry menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dumbledore lagi-lagi tersenyum, "memang begitulah kalau sihir belum dilatih, tapi saat sihirmu sudah dilatih, kau akan bisa melakukan banyak hal, seperti yang kulakukan tadi." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" tanya Harry.

"Dengan bersekolah. Ada sekolah khusus untuk penyihir yang kukelola. Karena itulah kubilang aku adalah kepala sekolahmu yang baru." Jawab Dumbledore.

"Tapi... tapi... kalau Anda bilang paman dan bibiku tidak mau aku menjadi penyihir, mereka tidak akan mau membiayaiku, dan... aku tidak akan punya cukup uang untuk membayar sekolah." Jelas Harry.

Dumbledore terkekeh saat mendengar penuturan Harry, "orang tuamu meninggalkan emas yang sangat banyak di bank sihir Gringotts, kau bisa menggunakannya sesuka hatimu." Jawabnya ringan.

"Kalau kau bilang sekolah... artinya ada banyak anak penyihir sepertiku ?" tanya Harry pelan.

Dumbledore mengangguk, "tentu saja."

"Aku akan punya teman ? tidak perlu tinggal di rumah paman dan bibiku lagi ?" tanya Harry lagi, penuh harapan.

Dumbledore lagi-lagi mengangguk, "kau akan punya banyak teman dan kau akan tinggal di asrama selama sekolah, tapi saat liburan kau harus kembali ke rumah bibi dan pamanmu." Jelas Dumbledore.

Harry diam cukup lama. Inilah yang dia impikan, dia akan punya teman-teman, kehidupan yang normal. Tapi... ada satu hal yang perlu dia tanyakan, "apa Naruto boleh ikut ?"

* * *

Naruto tersenyum sedih sekaligus senang saat mendengar Harry akan punya sekolah dan teman-teman yang cocok dengannya. Dia senang karena Harry akhirnya akan bahagia, tapi dia juga sedih karena itu artinya dia harus berpisah dari Harry, temannya satu-satunya.

"Apa Naruto boleh ikut ?" Naruto mendongak kaget saat Harry menyuarakan pertanyaan itu pada Dumbledore.

"Kenapa Naruto harus ikut ?" Dumbledore balik bertanya.

"Karena Naruto temanku, kalau aku pergi dan mencari teman baru, Naruto akan sendirian, aku tidak mau dia sendirian." Jawab Harry.

Naruto memandang Harry dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dia benar-benar senang Harry mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Harry... Naruto tidak bisa pergi bersamamu." Kali ini hokage ketiga yang bicara.

"Kenapa ?" dan kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

Hokage ketiga menatap Naruto, "karena kau bukan penyihir, kau tidak bisa ikut bersama Harry."

Naruto menunduk, itu berarti dia akan sendiri lagi ?

"Tapi kau bisa menjadi ninja." Hokage ketiga kembali bicara. "Kau bisa sekolah di sekolah ninja dan mendapat banyak teman di sana, jadi Harry tidak perlu khawatir kau akan sendirian."

Naruto mendongak, "ninja ?" tanyanya.

Hokage ketiga mengangguk, "kau memang tidak punya bakat sihir, tapi kau bisa menjadi ninja. Dengan menjadi ninja, kau akan menjadi kuat, kau akan bisa melindungi teman-teman yang kau sayangi dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan rubah berekor sembilan yang justru akan membahayakanmu seperti semalam." Jelasnya.

"Aku... akan bisa melindungi Harry ? dan... Konoha ?" tanya Naruto.

Hokage ketiga tersenyum dan mengangguk, "bagaimana ?"

Naruto memandang Harry, meminta persetujuan, Harry balik memandangnya, begitu Harry tersenyum, Naruto kembali memandang hokage ketiga, "aku mau." Jawabnya.

* * *

Malam itu malam terakhir sebelum Harry kembali ke London, Harry dan Naruto berdiri di bukit tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Jadi... besok kita akan benar-benar berpisah ?" tanya Naruto.

Harry menggeleng, "tidak. Hanya sementara. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti." Katanya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Harry, "aku tidak sabar menjadi kuat dan punya banyak teman." Katanya.

"Aku juga." Balas Harry. "Mau janji satu hal padaku ?" tanyanya.

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tetap jadi temanku ya ?" pinta Harry.

Naruto memukul kepala Harry pelan, "tentu saja, bodoh." Ucapnya.

"Nanti cari teman yang banyak, ya." Ujar Harry.

"Kau juga." Balas Naruto. "Kenalkan aku juga pada temanmu yang lain." Tambahnya.

Harry terkekeh, "baiklah, asal kau juga mengenalkan temanmu padaku." Katanya.

Mereka kembali terdiam, lama, hingga Harry kembali bertanya, "kalau aku butuh bantuan, aku boleh menghubungimu ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga boleh kan meminta bantuanmu ?" balas Naruto.

Harry mengangguk.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, "teman ?"

Harry menatap tangan itu, dan dengan cepat menjabatnya, "teman !"

* * *

_Enam tahun kemudian..._

Naruto berlari terengah-engah dari kejaran Sakura, dia berhenti di salah satu bukit di Konoha, "Sakura keterlaluan, aku kan hanya bercanda. Coba kalau Sasuke yang bilang begitu, dia tidak akan semarah ini." Keluhnya.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto. Dia terdiam memikirkan temannya yang satu itu, entah kapan Sasuke akan pulang, sudah sekian kali Naruto mencarinya, tapi tidak pernah bertemu.

Naruto memandang berkeliling, dia membulatkan matanya saat sadar di mana dia tengah berdiri, "tempat ini..." gumamnya, sebuah kenangan lain muncul di kepalanya, sebuah kenangan lain tentang teman yang lain.

Naruto tersenyum, "hei... aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemukan Sasuke. Kau penyihir kan ? pasti bisa membantuku." Ucapnya pelan.

"Naruto." Naruto terlonjak saat mendengar sebuah suara di sebelahnya.

"Sai!" Seru Naruto kaget. "Kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba." Tambahnya.

"Kenapa ? Kau berharap kedatangan orang lain ya ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak..." balas Naruto.

"NARUTOOOO!" sebuah suara lain terdengar, membuat Naruto kembali terlonjak kaget dan ngeri.

"Aduh... Sakura." Gumam Naruto.

Sakura tahu-tahu sudah tiba di hadapan Naruto, "apa maksudmu bilang kalau aku gendut ?" tanyanya.

"A... Aku... tidak bilang kau gendut. Aku cuma bilang kalau kau perlu diet." Balas Naruto.

Sakura semakin terlihat marah, namun belum juga Sakura menumpahkan kemarahannya, angin kencang berhembus diikuti dengan suara debaman tiga orang yang tiba-tiba saja seperti terjatuh dari langit.

"Siapa mereka ?" tanya Sai pelan.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat dia sadar bahwa dia mengenali salah seorang dari mereka. Profil itu, kurus, rambut hitam berantakan, kacamata dengan model sama, benar-benar tidak banyak berubah.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri tiga orang itu. Diikuti Sakura dan Sai di belakangnya.

* * *

"Di mana ini ?" tanya Hermione, melihat sekelilingnya. "Kukira kita akan kembali ke Grimmauld Place ?"

"Yaxley berhasil memegang ujung jubahku, dan dia sudah melihat Grimmauld Place, dia sudah masuk batas perlindungan, lalu aku berhasil melepas pegangannya, dan mengganti tujuan ke sini." Jelas Harry pada Hermione dan Ron. "Tapi tenang... horcruxnya berhasil kudapatkan." Tambahnya.

Hermione memekik senang dan menyambar kalung di tangan Harry sambil melompat-lompat.

"Tapi... kenapa ke sini ? di mana ini ?" tanya Ron.

Harry memandang berkeliling, dia tidak sempat berfikir ke mana tujuannya tadi, dia hanya berpikir ke tempat di mana dia bisa aman, tempat di mana dia akan dapat bantuan untuk mencari horcrux.

"Harry..." sebuah suara lain mengusik telinga Harry.

Harry terbelalak, mimpikah dia ? "Naruto ?" ucapnya.

Sosok di depannya berlari menubruknya dan memeluknya, membuat Harry sesak napas, tapi tidak masalah, karena Harry pun membalas pelukan itu dengan ekstra kuat.

"Harry... kau kembali..." Seru Naruto senang setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry.

"Yeah... aku sebenarnya tidak tahu akan ke sini, saat aku ber-apparate, aku hanya berpikir tempat di mana aku bisa aman dan dapat bantuan." Jelas Harry.

"Tempat yang tepat kalau begitu." Balas Naruto. "Mereka... teman-teman barumu ?" tanyanya menunjuk Ron dan Hermione di belakang Harry.

"Oh... yeah... Ini Ron, dan ini Hermione." Jelas Harry. Harry melihat ke dua orang di belakang Naruto, "dan mereka... teman-temanmu ?" tanyanya.

"Yaa... ini Sakura dan ini Sai." Balas Naruto. "Kau bilang kau butuh bantuan ? aku juga." Tambahnya.

"Kau duluan kalau begitu." Balas Harry.

"Tidak. Kita sebutkan bersama-sama." Balas Naruto.

"Okeyyy..." balas Harry. "1... 2... 3..."

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk menemukan horcrux." Ucap Harry.

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk menenukan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf. Tapi... bisakah kalian menjelaskan pada kami sebenarnya bagaimana kalian saling kenal ? atau... siapa itu Sasuke ?" tanya Hermione.

"Dan... apa itu Horcrux." Tambah Sakura.

Harry dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Mereka tertawa, mengabaikan sejenak Ron, Sai, Hermione, dan Sakura yang bingung. Enam tahun sudah berlalu. Tentu ada banyak kisah yang mereka tidak saling tahu satu sama lain. Tapi akan ada banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Dan walaupun masalah masih menanti mereka, setidaknya untuk sejenak mereka bisa tenang, karena mereka tahu, akan ada teman yang bersedia memberikan bantuan. Ini bukan akhir, uhm... tidak, mungkin ini memang akhir, tapi hanya akhir dari sebuah kisah, dan ini juga adalah awal untuk kisah lainnya.

*Tamat(untuk sebuah kisah)*


End file.
